memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Philoust123
C-IMZADI-4 * les listes genre: Personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D, seront-elles vouées à disparaître lorsque les catégories équivalente seront complètes ??? :MA-en les a supprimés (ce qui empêche de pouvoir les suivre), mais perso, j'ai toujours préféré ces listes aux catégories car elles peuvent être plus détaillées, mieux présentées (ex Personnel de l'USS Voyager). - From Cardassia with pain février 28, 2010 à 17:44 (UTC) moi aussi je préfère les listes aux catégories, mais par contre, je déteste ces listes-tableaux comme pour le personnel du Voyager, je trouve visuellement cela trop nébuleux, toutes ces infos sont sur l'article de l'individu, si on cherche des infos sur un individu, on va sur sa fiche, je ne suis pas sûr que ces listes-tableaux soient réellement judicieuses... ces infos devant être sur la fiche, cela est du travail en plus quasi-doublon... en ce moment en faisant les épisodes, lorsque je découvre qu'un personnage de l' Enterprise-D n'est pas sur la liste, je le rajoute, mais cela m'ennuyerait de devoir rechercher des infos à mettre dans une éventuelle liste-tableau sachant qu'un jour tout cela serait sur son propre article, tu vois le truc. lorsque je vérifie si le perso est bien listé, au moins sur celle de l'Enterprise-D, c'est clair, concis et précis, je vois de suite... de plus ces listes-tableaux me gênent également sur les listes des épisodes par saison comme pour TNG saison 1, même remarque, si l'on souhaite des infos sur l'épisode, on clique sur le lien et hop !!! pas besoin de se rajouter encore du travail !!! En bref, je verrais bien plutôt des listes claires, concises et précises ! le Forçat de Rura Penthe :Il est vrai que l'exemple que je mets en avant est le seul établi de la manière suivante. Contrairement aux autres listes de perso, j'avais créé ce tableau compte tenu de la situation particulière du Voyager, parti avec 141 membres et qui ne peut en avoir de renforts de Starfleet, l'équipage s'étant par la suite adjoint des membres de différentes origines (Starfleet, ex-Maquisards, Kes et Neelix, ex-Borgs, ex-Equinox...). D'ailleurs, de nombreuses références égrènent le nombre de membres, le nombres de races au fil de la série détaillés dans le décompte progressif {il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à le mettre à jour, en vérifiant avec Ex-Astris Scientia, j'avais arrêté à l'époque n'ayant pas vu les épisodes de cette période}. Tu remarqueras que je m'étais pas fait chier autant sur les autres listes qui étaient des listes simples ;) - From Cardassia with pain février 28, 2010 à 23:27 (UTC) c'est peut-être moi qui ait un problème de nébulosité, j'y suis allé récemment pour rajouter un perso, et je sais pas j'ai calé sur le tableau ne trouvant pas sa place alphabétique... par contre, je suis d'accord sur la section qui fait le compte sur les effectifs, c'est une bonne idée... :3 nations : Serbie (serbe redirigé), Croatie (Croate redirigé) et serbo-croate * en:Talk:Deep Space 5 ! franchement, ils sont compliqués ! Pour moi elle est de type regula I ! C-IMZADI-5 (discussion) août 9, 2013 à 08:35 (UTC) :la réponse est là : en:Studio_models_%28films%29#Orbital_office_complex, elle est de "type" complexe orbital terrien ;) Ton type c'est le nom en VF ? Donc je peux le mettre sur DS5 ? => Aucune idée, juste ma propre traduc de "orbital office complex" * en:Madeline (alternate reality) - si j'ai bien compris son nom provient du générique de fin (?) et pour le plaisir, même un homo craquerait, je te laisse voir son vrai visage sur la fiche de l'actrice ! ** même question pour pour en:0718 et en:Moto, quelles sont les sources , :::A mon avis les crédits, sinon d'après des infos de production (département costumes maquillage ou création d'aliens). Perso, l'utilisation de noms non-canons ne me dérange pas, tant que c'est bien libellé comme tel (tu comprends pourquoi je fais chier avec mon modèle "Alerte verte" quand le nom est pas canon) car ça évite des listes chiantes d'inconnus pour des mecs dont on a peu de chances d'avoir des infos supplémentaires. D'ailleurs, les infos de production sont ensuite utilisées par les auteurs de comics, romans, ... ce qui explique l'homogénéité dans ces noms. Quand le nom est inventé par un auteur par la suite, on constate qu'il est plus souvent contredit. MA-en ne donne pas l'origine, si c'est du générique, c'est canon ? mais autre source pour 0718, Moto Madeline, on met l'alerte verte... si j'ai bien compris. :Il faut vérifier si c'est dans les crédits pour ceux-là. :Question complexe, mais je dirais que : :=> si c'est dans le générique c'est globalement du canon 'inférieur' (information complémentaire donnée dans le film/épisode, parce que l'épisode ne peut donner tous les noms prévus de tout le monde) :=> Si c'est une "info de production" (information donnée par les concepteurs d'aliens, les scénaristes des scripts, ...), ce n'est pas canon mais cela peut constituer une 'ressource valide' chez nous pour décrire une personne plutôt que 'Inconnu', car cette information s'est répandue dans le fandom (communication dans les magazines, sites et ouvrages pour les créateurs d'espèces par exemple), et est réutilisée avec constance dans les dérivés (romans, comics, épisodes et films...) qui se basent justement sur ces informations, donc l'info a un poids dans l'univers ST. C'est le cas de bon nombre de noms d'espèces et des membres de ces espèces. Personnellement, je considère qu'accepter un nom issu de la prod est une bonne politique de ressource valide à la condition de bien la définir comme non-canon grâce à ces alertes vertes, car la chance de voir ces espèces (en:Grazerite...) /vaisseaux (Jellyfish) /personnages (Alnschloss K'Bentayr) /planètes (Neural) définis différemment est très faible, ces créations appartiennent déjà à la franchise et plus vraiment à leurs auteurs/créateurs. :=> Si c'est une info de roman, comics, ouvrage, c'est non canon, mais ça ne constitue pas vraiment une bonne ressource valide, car ces infos sont plus susceptibles de changement, en raison des droits d'auteur et des auteurs qui se tapent pas 200 sources pour nommer un perso (d'ailleurs, des tas d'auteurs ont fait des remerciements à MA et MemBeta pour les avoir aidé à trouver des infos, notamment pour réutiliser un concept préétabli). Si un nouveau film/épisode veut réutiliser un nom issu de romans (ex : Mackenzie Calhoun de New Frontier créé par Peter David), il faudra payer des droits d'auteurs conséquents à l'auteur original, donc généralement ils préfèrent mettre un autre nom. Je mettrai l'alerte verte si on a la preuve que ça provient de ressources valides de production. Pour ce qui est du générique, je ne mettrai rien, TOS en a fait les frais durant de nombreux épisodes ! comme tu dis c'est une sorte de canon "inférieure", ce que je considérais sans avoir eu l'idée du terme "inférieur". :=> J'ai inventé ce terme, tu me devras des copyrights si tu l'utilises ;) Je classe aussi dans cette catégorie les infos reprises sur la base de documents de production de meilleure qualité (apparu à l'écran, mais non clairement identifiable). Par contre, il y a un litige concernant en:Hannity voir page de discussion, puisque ce nom est de ST2009 et dans STID c'est le générique qui l'appelle Brackett. Casse-couilles pour nous faudrait trouver d'où vient le "hannity", si c'est donné dans le film ; à voir ensuite, si on peut fusionner ces 2 ressources. et genre l'appeler "hannity Brackett" :Elle est nommée à la 44ème minute du premier film. Je parlais de canon inférieur justement pour indiquer que c'est une info complémentaire, mais pas prioritaire. Si tu cherches à savoir pourquoi son nom a changé, c'est simple, elle s'est juste mariée ou a divorcé entre les 2 films ;) donc redirige Brackett vers Hannity. Sincèrement pour ce qui est des pages de personnel inconnu Enterprise ou starfleet, j'attendrai que la trilogie soit passée, car franchement trop de changement rien qu'entre ces 2 films ! :Faut pas encore se précipiter, ces pages commencent à peine à se mettre en forme. * Nouvelle question: dans STID, la réunion tenue par Marcus avant l'attaque, il faut la considérer comme une réunion de starfleet command ou de la section 31?, elle semble secrète, bien qu'elle soit en point vulnérable dans la salle de conférence daystrom. C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) octobre 16, 2013 à 17:51 (UTC) :Starfleet Command, c'est le même genre de réunion que celle du 6ème film, seul Marcus est connu pour appartenir à la s31 dis moi qui change de couleur ??? lol modèle:Biographie C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) novembre 26, 2013 à 17:33 (UTC) :Ah pas fait gaffe, que tu avais déjà utilisé cette couleur. Ton modèle biographie ne nécessite pas une "alerte bleue" puisque c'est un modèle temporaire alors que ceux que j'ai créé sont des modèles permanents, ça devrait être une alerte "jaune" spécifique aux bios, j’appellerais ça plutôt "alerte tactique". Au pire, tu changes le titre du modèle Incomplet en alerte rouge si tu veux absolument le distinguer. Pour les alertes que j'ai créé, j'ai vu (cru) qu'il restait bleu et gris. Bleu correspond idéalement aux articles purement francophones. Et Gris me semble parfait pour symboliser le côté rétro. - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) novembre 26, 2013 à 17:48 (UTC) au départ, j'avais pris bleu pour avoir une couleur canon (lol), car à ce moment, il n'existait sur MA-fr que les alertes rouge et jaune... la rouge existe pour les articles restés en anglais et ceux qui ne citent pas leurs sources et que le texte ne correspond pas non plus à MA-en, par précaution, je ne retitais pas le texte au cas que l'archiviste fr soit meilleur que le english... je vais changer la couleur de mon alerte biographie... et oui tes couleurs sont bien, effectivement j'ai bien ressenti le gris pour le passé, et la bleue pour le fr. C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) novembre 26, 2013 à 17:56 (UTC) :J'avoue pas trop avoir vu ni compris de distinction entre alerte rouge et alerte jaune (pas ou plus fait gaffe), faudrait une fois revoir ça à l'occase, quoique pas urgent. Mais je t'ai justement proposé "Alerte tactique" (couleur d'écriture jaune) qui colle parfaitement à ton cas de tactique pour élaborer les bios. - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) novembre 26, 2013 à 18:13 (UTC) Titan, fils d'Ouranos et est probablement confondu avec Hélios, un des multiples dieux du soleil et probablement un titan lui-même, assez vague... C-IMZADI-5 (discussion) avril 17, 2014 à 16:10 (UTC) :Il y aurait bien un titan qui serait appelé "Titan", mais c'est le fils du titan "Hyperion" (lui-même fils de "Gaia" et "Ouranos"). Or la quasi-totalité des sources mythologiques ne comptent que 3 enfants à "Hypérion" : "Hélios" (soleil), "Séléné" (lune) et "Eos" (aurore). Certains auteurs confondent "Helios" avec "Titan" voire avec "Hypérion". Donc c'est vraiment le bordel. Étant donné le peu de sources et les confusions sur une divinité appelé "Titan" et le fait que la lune (et logiquement les nommages suivants) semble appelé en référence à la génération de dieux primordiaux me laisse à considérer que cette divinité n'a jamais été vraiment reconnue et donc n'est pas l'origine des noms de vaisseaux et autres. - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) avril 17, 2014 à 23:39 (UTC) Pour les autres comme USS Orion, j'attends la confirmation par image en me basant sur ex astris scientia, vu MA-en ne le fait pas ! C-IMZADI-5 (discussion) avril 18, 2014 à 07:27 (UTC) Pour la politique des vidéos, c'est pas gagné ! ils ont cru que toute la planète parlait anglais couramment ! Apparemment pour le modèle de wikisidebar, elles ont évolué, puisqu'en gardant les codes actuels, ça crée la nouvelle, mais il semblerait que celles qui existaient déjà ne changent pas ! C-IMZADI-5 (discussion) mai 10, 2014 à 06:40 (UTC) Bon bah je te confirme que les sidebar ont changé, j'ai fait un copier-collé et ça fait apparaître la nouvelle, je voulais juste garder et modifier pour faire les classes de vaisseaux. Va falloir que je réfléchisse à une infobox classe de vaisseau... et si éventuellement elle peut englober d'autres technologies pourquoi pas ! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) août 1, 2014 à 18:02 (UTC) J'ai continué mes mises à jour sans les vidéos, et je viens de découvrir que MA-en a créé un encadré "Vidéos incontournables" qui apparaît à droite de la page. Donc je vais continuer avec aussi. C-IMZADI-5 (discussion) mai 11, 2014 à 07:56 (UTC) en:Memory Alpha Cultural Institute et hop une canonisation qui me plait bien C-IMZADI-5 (discussion) mai 23, 2014 à 21:34 (UTC) en:File:Deep Space 9 - vessel arrival roster.jpg, y-a-t-il une liste pour lister ces vaisseaux dont l'ppartenance e à la fédération est incertaine ? même question pour leur capitaine, existe-il une liste pour recenser ces individus ? C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mai 28, 2014 à 19:56 (UTC) :Soit tu créé un article "Registre de transit de vaisseaux" ou un truc dans le genre (avec explication de ce en quoi ce registre consiste et un (ou plusieurs) exemple(s) avec cette liste des arrivées à DS9), soit tu mets la liste sur la page de l'image pour les retrouver facilement comme : Image:Manifeste Voyager Projections.jpg ou la page image de MA-en. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir si le vaisseau est affilié à la Fédération, sauf certains indices ("USS", noms clairement humains comme "WEB Dubois", ...) - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) mai 28, 2014 à 23:33 (UTC) serait-ce judicieux de faire un modèle facebook comme pour le wikipedia sur les acteurs et les personnels de production ? C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) juin 11, 2014 à 18:13 (UTC) :Mouais, mais le truc c'est que dans ce cas, il ne faudrait mettre que les liens vers les comptes officiels (les vraies personnes pas les dizaines d'usurpateurs et admirateurs) donc grosse sélection à l'entrée. Même réponse pour Twitter (pour t'éviter de demander ;) - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) juin 13, 2014 à 16:36 (UTC) c'était juste une idée, si c'est trop chiant, chaque archiviste mettra le lien classique, s'il y pense. :Ah non non je disais pas que c'est trop chiant, aucun problème pour la création de modèle facebook et twitter, je parlais juste du risque d'avoir des faux comptes. Certains sont vrais comme les Okuda par exemple (leur compte perso où ils s'expriment directement et/ou où on voit leurs photos régulièrement), d'autres sont des comptes officiels gérés par leurs assistants (ça va aussi, c'est eux indirectement), mais faut juste éviter de noter les faux comptes qui pullulent et ceux là, c'est plus compliqué (voir si un site de référencement existe). - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) juin 14, 2014 à 08:27 (UTC) bah en même temps, je n'avais pas pensé à twitter. Alors en y pensant, il y a amstamgram (orthographe ?) google+, et il doit bien y en avoir d'autres que je ne connais pas ! j'avais pensé à FB car c'est plus répandu. C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) juin 14, 2014 à 20:06 (UTC) En fait, les stars utilisent bien plus twitter que fb, et Instagram pour les plus fashion branchés ;) - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) juin 15, 2014 à 20:10 (UTC) En faisant NCC-G1465, j'ai découvert que la remasterisation avait créé d'autres vaisseaux de type Antares, mais il semblerait que le Woden, le Yorkshire, entre autres ont en fait leur nom et/ou leur immatriculation provenant de michael Okuda et non des épisodes. :=> "M-5 has identified her, Captain. The Woden, listed in Starfleet Registry as an old-style ore freighter converted to automation - no crew." (+ image NCC non visible clairement obtenu par Okuda : alerte verte ressource valide) :=> Yorshire (nom + NCC obtenus par Okuda : alerte verte ressource valide) :Ce sont bien les noms présents à l'écran, mais impossible de les visualiser clairement donc alerte verte pour signaler la source de l'info) Bon apparemment même problème avec les classe Hermes et Saladin, dont en fait le nom de la classe et certains vaisseaux immatriculés proviennent uniquement d'ouvrages de référence. Les images de ceux-ci ayant été utilisées pour les films II et III. :Les noms de classe Hermes, Saladin et Ptolemy apparaissent bel et bien à l'écran, ainsi que les vaisseaux correspondants NCC-585, NCC-500 et NCC-3801 (marqué sur le diagramme de soucoupe) http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/sftm.htm. ST2 et ST3 ont clairement utilisé les pages du bouquin, qui confirment ce qu'il y a marqué (cf mon article sur Classe Ptolemy). Seul soucis, c'est visible à l'écran qu'avec une très bonne vue ;) On rentre bien dans le cas des ressources de production considérées comme ressources valides ? même pour les propos de M. Okuda ? C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) juillet 16, 2014 à 12:58 (UTC) je viens de découvrir ce vaisseau que nous n'avions pas répertorié: en:USS Antares (NCC-9844) c'est canon ou alerte verte, franchement MA-en me torture le cerveau C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) août 5, 2014 à 18:34 (UTC) :Simple, il est apparu à l'écran (cf image de mauvaise qualité avec les 4 vaisseaux), notamment dans la partie mentionnant son immat (pas de plan partiel sauf sur les 4 pour celui du haut à vérifier plus en détail), donc il est canon, puisqu'avec une image de meilleure qualité, on se poserait pas de question. La maquette, si c'est bien confirmé par diverses sources de prod que c'est celle réellement utilisée dans ce plan, l'info est tout à fait recevable en qualité de ressources de meilleure qualité pour compléter, à défaut d'un méga-giga agrandissement de qualité optimale. crois-tu possible de créer un lien pour uss-saga.be, un peu dans le genre du PSTF ? C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) septembre 27, 2015 à 13:00 (UTC) thumb|250px| * L'astéroïde hanté sur uss-saga.be tiens, j'ai découvert ce genre de tableau, ça a de la gueule :oui, on trouvera bien quoi faire de ça bientôt. - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) octobre 19, 2015 à 21:11 (UTC) à propos des portails, ils doivent tout référencer de la série ou uniquement les faits, espèces, technologies majeurs ? C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) novembre 11, 2015 à 08:09 (UTC) ;Non juste les éléments majeurs, le détail est dans chaque épisode/film. Sinon ça serait trop lourd et sans fin, et on oublierait des tas de trucs partout. - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) novembre 12, 2015 à 19:37 (UTC) Aussi pour les parties "monde réel" qui référencent les romans, comics, etc. Faut-il absolument mettre en galerie/images ? Ne peut-on pas juste mettre les liens vers les articles: Pocket Books, DC Comics, IDW Publishing, etc. ? dès que je peux rajouter les icônes, je le ferai. Sinon, j'aime moyen les liens "toutes catégories", "toutes les pages". Bon, je n'y arrive pas à découper les images, quelle galère ! Utilisateur:C-IMZADI-4/Tableau, je l'ai modifié, mais il doit me manquer une fin de code car quand je fais des tests sur l'accueil, le tableau, parties marrons descend jusqu'en bas de page. Déjà qu'en penses-tu ? C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) décembre 15, 2015 à 10:57 (UTC) :Le fonds brun clair est pas opportun. Les textes en bleu se révèlent pas super visibles à mon avis. Sinon, c'est bien. - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) décembre 15, 2015 à 18:06 ( ok retiré ! fais chier je comprends rien au programme de découpage de photos pour faire icônes ! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) décembre 16, 2015 à 08:29 (UTC) salut, vu la discussion sur le PSTF concernant David Marcus, pourrais-tu me redonner le lien du site sur lequel on peut trouver les textes en anglais référencés secondes par secondes ? merci C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) février 6, 2016 à 08:13 (UTC) :http://titulky.trekdnes.cz/filmy1.htm aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé celui-ci assez correct http://www.chakoteya.net/StarTrek/ va falloir en trouver un qui met les derniers films, ça pourrait servir ! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) juin 19, 2016 à 14:13 (UTC) en regardant , en:The Hunchback of Notre Dame est traduit "Notre dame de Paris", au cas où cela te serve pour tes différences de référencement... oh putain il y a le lien que je cherchais pour les scipts juste au-dessus ! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) juin 19, 2016 à 14:09 (UTC) remasterisation de , Homère - Omero apparaît dans la bibliothèque. je te laisse voir http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/observations/shipinabottle.htm C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mai 15, 2017 à 11:23 (UTC) :T'inquiète, je scrute toujours les articles observations pour voir s'il n'y a pas de nouveautés. Je l'avais aussi vu et il y en aura sûrement d'autres qui vont être identifiés. - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) mai 17, 2017 à 17:50 (UTC) que penses-tu de faire de ce genre de side-bar pour les guerres et/ou batailles ? Bataille de Wolf 359 ? C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mai 26, 2017 à 23:24 (UTC) tu as l'ancienne Première bataille de Deep Space 9 C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) juin 3, 2017 à 05:32 (UTC) fais chier je retrouve pas je te renvoie la question: Discussion utilisateur:C-IMZADI-4#Quiz mouais, autant me faire jouer à 1 ou 2 questions me dérange pas, amis me taper une série de questions, c'est sans plus, alors les élaborer, pff. :Si on parle de 10, c'est pas la mer à boire. Au-delà, il existe déjà webtopaze Il y une autre réponse sur ma opage de discussion de la personne qui veut faire un quizz C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) octobre 6, 2017 à 12:02 (UTC) Pas d'accord pour les fiches personnages de faire comme MA-en, c'est à dire de mettre la dernière apparition en en-tête. Afin d'éviter le "spoil", j'aimerais qu'on continue comme les autres séries à mettre en en-tête la photo de la 1ère apparition du personnage. Je pense que l'on devrait en faire un point de notre politique. et de ne mettre qu'une seule photo. C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) octobre 8, 2017 à 15:10 (UTC) :MDR, pas de pb sur ce point là, je suis plutôt d'accord à la base, même si parfois, je suis pas fan de la première image pas franchement flatteuse pour certains (ceux de la saison 1 tng comme pour Worf, Picard...). Je suppose que c'est suite à Christine Chapel que j'ai modifié parce que les images ont sauté (renommés sur MA-en comme d'hab), j'avais hésité sur le coup - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) octobre 8, 2017 à 20:44 (UTC) je crois qu'il y a un nouveau Memory Alpha, Ukraine ! je retrouve pas la page de "memory alpha" news ou historique", c'est chiant la barre de recherches ne fait intuitive concernant les pages memory alpha: C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) décembre 14, 2017 à 19:33 (UTC) tu ne l'aimes pas mon modèle: infobox astronomie??? Snif ! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mai 22, 2019 à 18:57 (UTC) :Ah pour la fiche planète que j'ai révisé, j'ai pas en modèle ton infobox donc j'y penserais la prochaine fois qu'il existe (je me rappele de modèle pour acteur, perso, infrastructure, vaisseau, mais il me semblait que Planète existait pas). - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) mai 27, 2019 à 09:00 (UTC) salut, entre les 2 premiers sous-officiers, c'est quoi le plus sympa comme galerie d'images, comme j'aime bien les 2 je n'arrive pas à me décider. Après suis pas couillon, pour les autres persos aux 3 lignes de textes, je ne mettrai pas la galerie verticale ! C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) septembre 2, 2019 à 20:54 (UTC) Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701#Sous-officiers inconnus :Perso, je dirais l'horizontal, mais j'avoue que ça m'est relativement égal. :: ok pour tes galeries je sais pas si tu connais le code "perrow=", cela te permet de choisir le nombre d'images par ligne ? En normal, la galerie met 3 images. cela permet de garder la taille préprogrammée Memory Alpha logo 2016.png Memory Alpha logo 2016.png Memory Alpha logo 2016.png Memory Alpha logo 2016.png Memory Alpha logo 2016.png Différence de référencements Au cas où, je te donne ce que j'ai noté dans l'épisode de * microscopics gravitational eddies => courants de foucault minuscules => sous-titres: tourbillon microscopique * gravitational eddy => courant de foucault gravitationnel => sous-titres: tourbillon gravitationnel alors je pense que la VF est correcte et qu'il y a un bel effort de traduction, ce qui est étonnant vu la catastrophe en général sur VOY. "eddy" faisant référence au "eddy current", mais à noter que le terme "foucault currents" n'est jamais employé Dans , un référencement différent énorme qui peut bouleverser l'épisode entier: * Cordrazine => cortisone n'empêche que "cortisone" n'a été canonisé et référencé que dans C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) septembre 27, 2015 à 13:00 (UTC) , en VF il y a "petit chaperon rouge", en VFST "Mère l'oye" comme en VO C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) mai 26, 2017 à 23:18 (UTC) :Dans ce genre de cas, c'est la vo qui prime. La vf qui une note ou un article Alertebleu. - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) mai 26, 2017 à 23:30 (UTC) Dans , Le docteur dans le corps de Seven après avoir subi un baiser critique et dit: "l've known Lotharios, like Ranek". Apparemment MA-en n'a même pas référencé "Lotharios" et en VF ça devient "Don Juan" et en sous-titres ça devient "Casanova"... (26'34 selon mon DVD ; 27'43 selon le site tchèque.) C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) juin 25, 2017 à 14:25 (UTC) :Moi mon fichier de sous-titres dit Don Juan, donc j'ai pas une confiance à 100 % dans les traductions non officielles (exemple Dragon Ball est traduit différemment par des centaines de fansubers) - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) juin 25, 2017 à 20:39 (UTC) , en VF il y a "il était une fois dans la ville de Foix", en VFST "La cigale et la fourmi", en VO "en:The Song of the Wandering Aengus" C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) novembre 29, 2017 à 18:18 (UTC) , en VQ, "Tom Pouce" à la place de "Jailbreakers" -"Tom Pouce et la mort est plus douce" C-IMZADI-4/canon pour la Politique du canon, il faudrait peut-être rendre plus claire, la section qui définit ce qui est accepté ? * épisodes / films * scripts mais quelles sont donc alors les ressources de production acceptées ? moi je suis complètement pour, car certains détails comme les relations familiales (Worf, Decker) ne peuvent être contestées et beaucoup d'autres domaines, le refus rend MA sectaire et bornée. C-IMZADI-4 avril 4, 2012 à 08:31 (UTC) :Ce qui est accepté sur MA-en n'est pas les scripts en fait, mais les dénominations choisies par la production pour des personnages non-nommés (Livingston (poisson-lion), Fletcher (Enterprise NX-01), Richard Robau), des planètes inconnues (Neural), des vaisseaux non nommés (Calypso, Jellyfish), des armes (Teral'n), des espèces (Efrosien, Edosien), à l'exception de toute autre infos. Ces informations (ainsi que l'orthographe officielle et les dénominations difficilement identifiables) dérivent souvent du script (qui servait d'ailleurs souvent aux auteurs pour les novélisations, ce qui explique que des scènes coupées et des noms inconnus soient repris dans les romans et les ouvrages de référence), ces informations peuvent aussi provenir de notes de production (ex : nom des espèces suivant les notes de production du département maquillage, il faut savoir que des noms existent probablement pour tous les aliens de Westmore & co et que les latex sont donc classés par nom). La raison d'acceptation des dénominations est d'éviter une liste interminable d'inconnus alors qu'un nom officiel existe, qui d'ailleurs est généralement repris par les ouvrages de références - Neural par exemple dans ST Encyclopedia - Et personnellement, j'avoue être assez pour parce que je n'aime pas ces pages inconnues de 10 km qui donne pas envie d'être lues, par contre, je rajouterais, comme je l'ai dit plus haut le modèle Alerte verte pour prévenir que "Le nom de XXX (non-canon) a été retenu comme ressource valide" au début de l'article pour prévenir le lecteur (comme avec l'histoire extrapolée), que celui-ci n'est pas canon, mais officiel. Outre l'avantage de créer un article mieux formaté que dans une liste d'inconnus, ça permet de mieux intégrer les liens dans les autres articles qui y font référence : "L'équipe d'exploration était composée de Pim, Pam et un officier inconnu" / "L'équipage d'exploration était composé de Pim, Pam et Poum " (en créant aussi un modèle plus light avec infobulle "Ressource valide - non canon" comme celui créé pour l'histoire extrapolée pour les liens dans d'autres articles). Pour les noms, j'ai repéré 2 noms provenant uniquement des actrices (Worene et surtout Jae avec ses 65 apparitions) que MA-en a accepté. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de notes de production pour le confirmer, il est probable que ces noms aient été adoptées par la production, peut-être sur proposition desdites actrices. Pour Jae, on comprend que MA-en ait accepté ce nom parce qu'avec 65 apparitions, l'article deviendrait bordélique. :Les autres ressources acceptées par MA-en sont les datations des séries et films, surtout TOS et les films dérivés qui n'ont eu droit qu'à un "au 23ème siècle" dans ST05 je crois, avant que les dates soient devenues canons dans pour la première mission quinquennale de Kirk. Si on n'acceptait pas ces datations, on aurait des tas de problèmes avec la chrono, que ce soit les évènements des épisodes et films ou toutes les références (-X ans) :Autre acceptation plus symbolique, le lancement de l'Enterprise commandé par le Capitaine April en 2245, défini comme date définitive par Roddenberry. Cette info provient logiquement de la "Bible" de TOS (ouvrage de référence des scénaristes et producteurs), et parfois, certaines informations sont officielles mais non canons, comme les dates de naissance de certains persos principaux alors qu'elles dérivent logiquement aussi de cette Bible. Dans les éléments acceptés issus de la Bible, figurent notamment le nom de Joanna McCoy, spécifiquement ajoutés dans la Bible par Fontana et De Forrest Kelley. :-From Cardassia with pain avril 5, 2012 à 00:51 (UTC) ouais, bah ça éclair pas ma lanterne. tu prends l'exemple de Neural ; et si ce nom avait été repris dans une novélisation suite à la reprise par l'auteur de notes de production... bah moi ça me laisse dubitatif, car accepter ou pas deviendrait arbitraire. :=> Le nom de Neural provient du script. Après, le fait qu'une novélisation ou qu'un ouvrage ultérieur reprenne ce nom n'est en fait qu'anecdotique. et Jellyfish, c'est uniquement dans la BD, il me semble. Alors comment accepter ce terme qui vient des mêmes auteurs BD / film. :=> Le nom vient bien du script Voir 26H et tous les ouvrages qui ont suivi ont repris ce nom (pour rappel, les auteurs du comics sont les auteurs du film). comme je disais je suis pour. mais franchement je comprends pas tout. maintenant ça ne me dérange pas de revenir en arrière pour Neural ou encore Robau. C-IMZADI-4 avril 5, 2012 à 18:39 (UTC) :En fait, c'est pas revenir en arrière car on a tous les deux accepté consciemment ou inconsciemment certains noms issus de la production et que même moi je me rends compte que parfois, je suis incohérent d'un article à l'autre. Prenons l'exemple de Joanna McCoy (article créé par un certain C-Imzadi-4 ;). Celle-ci n'est canoniquement que connu comme "la fille de Leonard McCoy". Pourtant, tout le monde l’appelle "Joanna McCoy" et ce n'est pas un hasard car le nom provient de la production et tous les auteurs ont par la suite repris ce nom officiel. Dans les cas où la production n'a jamais donné de nom, on assiste à une profusion de noms différents au fil des auteurs de romans, d'ouvrages de références, ou de comics (sauf rares exceptions), ce qui confirme qu'il ne faut accepter que les dénominations de la production qui a créé ces dénominations de persos ou d'espèces, planètes... :Pour Joanna, on pourrait adopter la position Canon-warrior extrémiste de MA-de, où elle s'appelle "~/Person/TAS/1x06/2", la version libertaire à minima de MA-en ou la placer dans une liste d'inconnus. Personnellement, dans le but de créer les articles correspondants, je prône l'acceptation de ces dénominations (issues de la production uniquement car la prod a créé ce personnage) par contre, je suis en faveur de bien la définir comme information non-canon, d'où ma proposition d'alerte verte en entête de l'article : ALERTE VERTE Le de ce personnage non-canon a été retenue comme ressource valide. :Cela me semble une solution à mi-chemin entre le canon extrémiste et la position ambiguë de MA-en, et se rapproche assez de ce qu'on a fait pour la réalité extrapolée où on affiche clairement au lecteur qu'une info non-canon est intégrée dans l'article. - From Cardassia with pain avril 5, 2012 à 21:28 (UTC) pour moi c'est ok !!! faut juste que je me souvienne des articles correspondants... on doit pouvoir reprendre les codes du modèle:Ebauche pour créer des modèles automatiques, mais en mettant ton "Alerte Verte" en foncé sur vert clair et bordure même vert foncé en reprenant les images. :Le modèle que j'ai fait pour le moment ne me satisfaisait pas encore complètement parce qu'il bouffe toute la page alors que je préfèrerais effectivement un plus petit cadre (j'ai pas encore vu correctement comment le formater et j'ai pris Alerte rouge en modèle de base), mais effectivement en se basant sur le modèle ébauche, on peut y arriver. Quelle image tu veux reprendre ? Je vois pas ce qu'on peut y inclure comme image ni l'intérêt. contre, je vais bientôt me mettre à créer des modèles pour l'univers-miroir et l'univers miroir avec image et tout pour rendre les homonymies plus sympa. - From Cardassia with pain avril 6, 2012 à 16:45 (UTC) oui sans problème, on n'est pas obligés de mettre des images... pour l'univers-miroir, n'oublie pas qu'il existe au moins la bannière. * M. Fincke, R. Wilcox et W. Willis que j'ai en doubles holographiques, leur nom est canon ou bien justement il mérite l'Alerte Verte ? C-IMZADI-4 avril 11, 2012 à 13:16 (UTC) :Tu vois l'intérêt de mon alerte verte ;), parfois tu sais pas d'où vient l'info et si elle est canon ou si elle a été acceptée par MA-en, ça clarifie quand même le canon. Les noms de M. Fincke et T. Virts ne proviennent probablement pas du script car on verrait plutôt les noms "Fincke" et "Virts", en plus c'est les noms des figurants de luxe (astronautes). A mon avis, ces noms marqués d'initiales proviennent probablement des noms sur les uniformes, comme ceci Si cela est bien confirmé, il s'agit bien d'un élément canon qui a été clarifié par une ressource de production (en fait, on pourrait obtenir cette information avec un excellent logiciel photo appliqué à l'épisode en excellente qualité). Pour R. Wilcox et W. Willis, l'origine de ces noms est justement clairement un uniforme http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/item.pl?i=6580 http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/item.pl?i=10386. Les seuls articles non créés 22-23ème s. sont justement dans la même veine, parce qu'ils sont plus ambigus : D'un côté, on est quasiment certain à 99 % de leur origine de production (enchères d'objets par la prod, avec explications spécifiques sur leur utilisation dans les épisodes : Descriptif "A Starfleet uniform jumpsuit featured in the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise “These Are the Voyages”"). Par contre, on ne sait absolument pas qui a porté ce costume ni dans quelle scène, bref on a pas d'image à le rattacher pour corroborer. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que ce costume a été '''confectionné pour cet épisode (99%), qu'il a probablement été utilisé dans cet épisode (env 98 %), qu'il est peut-être apparu à l'écran (env 90 %) probablement dans une foule. Bref, si le gars qui le portait est apparu à l'écran avec ce costume, on peut établir sa canonicité l'uniforme W. Willis, il semble que le nom "Wanda Willis" soit lié à ce costume (j'ai pas bien compris, peut-être un nom à l'intérieur pour distribuer les costumes aux acteurs-figurants) mais on ne connait pas cette actrice-ci, donc on voit pas qui la portait et par conséquent on identifie pas où est cet uniforme. A défaut d'identifier clairement où est cet uniforme (ce qui réduirait à moins de 0,1 % de chances qu'il ne soit pas canon - marge d'erreur plus que raisonnable), le taux d'erreur grimpe car ce costume a pu ne pas être utilisé (actrice malade ce jour-là...) ou ne jamais être passé à l'écran (scène coupée), ces deux hypothèses l’exclurait indéniablement du Canon, bref pour Willis et Wilcox c'est une information que MA-en a clairement considéré comme une "ressource valide". - From Cardassia with pain avril 12, 2012 à 01:50 (UTC) et la bannière fanon peut-elle servir, en mettant la ligne blanche avec ton texte? :Franchement, je la trouve pas top explicite (l'image des mecs est canon mais pas le nom de leur espèce) et facile à manipuler (l'alerte verte peut servir à d'autres usages alors que la bannière va automatiquement chercher le nom de l'article) :MDR, "(Les informations non-canons de cet article (Philoust123) sont tolérées sur MA-fr)", je suis toléré sur MA-fr ;) :Pour Hawking, Asimov et Sturgeon, il vaudrait mieux regrouper les infos sur la même page, parce que je vois pas l'intérêt de faire 2 articles séparés qui disent strictement la même chose d'abord d'un point de vue personnage puis d'un point de vue acteur (les mêmes anecdotes, les mêmes liens externes...), sachant qu'à coup sûr, les liens vont systématiquement planter (il vaut mieux privilégier le personnage dans ce cas spécifique). En plus, je peux te citer une liste longue comme le bras de personnalités qui seraient à créer en personnages/"acteurs" (regarde juste le flux temporel de Storm Front, Part II). :Par contre, je suis content, tu as mis le lien " (hologramme)" dans le texte et pas créé un entête "Voir aussi" qui dira exactement la même chose que dans le texte. et si justement on intégrait l'alerte verte à l'infobox. Ton petit texte apparaîtrait au dessus de la 1ère image. ça éviterait le pavé vert dans le corps de texte, qui finalement après plusieurs visionnages, je le trouve "écrasant". Pour les textes sans wikisidebar ou infobox se serait également intéressant de l'intégrer à droite. :Dans quel sens entend-tu écrasant ? La première version super large me paraissait trop bouffer de place, d'où ma version plus concise (j'ai même rendu le texte "small" même si je trouve que ça aurait pu être encore plus petit, je viens de trouver le code pointillé que je voulais aussi lui ajouter plutôt que le cadre solide). Personnellement, l'intégrer à l'infobox va probablement rendre le truc bizarre, sans compter que certains articles ont pas d'infobox. Le modèle est calculé (% de largeur) pour se fondre à gauche, parce qu'à droite, il y a toujours quelque chose, soit une sidebar, soit un infobox, soit une ou plusieurs images (espèces) et que les premiers tests centrés heurtaient ceux-ci. - From Cardassia with pain avril 22, 2012 à 14:20 (UTC) laisse comme ça !!!C-IMZADI-4 avril 22, 2012 à 14:24 (UTC) :Mais si tu as des idées pour le rendre plus fluide, n'hésite pas à faire des tests, on votera pour le meilleur. faut pas croire que je suis totalement satisfait du modèle tel qu'il est mais vu mes (nos) connaissances techniques de syntaxe wiki, c'est la version la plus satisfaisante que j'arrive à produire. Holosuite gnark gnark ::J'ai vu. A revoir effectivement. * aurais tu du temps pour te pencher sur les modèles "Conflits" et "PSTF" C-IMZADI-4 (discussion) novembre 6, 2012 à 17:19 (UTC) Chronologie des séries j'ai fait ça pour la page chronologie des séries à la place du tableau qui est erroné à certains endroits, dis moi ce que tu préfères. seule l'époque contemporaine de l'épisode est prise en compte Perso, la première version est plus simple à appréhender, par contre, je la diviserais en 3 parties (22ème, 23ème et 24ème) pour un accès visible plus pratique. : faudrait dans ce cas corriger VOY saison 2 qui est mal disposé. Il aurait été intéressant que chaque série reste sur la même ligne tout du long. à la fin quand VOY est la dernière elle remonte, et je trouve ça perturbant... mais ce n'est que moi Ton tableau plus complexe pourrait servir de détail avec les retours en arrières et futurs spécifiques de certains épisodes. : si trop complexe, je ne me formaliserais pas s'il est inutile... pour les voyages temporels, c'est du boulot... Copyrights Je trouve ca un peu fort : (Page des modifications récentes) "Si vous voulez que Memory Alpha connaisse le succès, merci de ne pas y inclure pas de matériaux protégés par des copyrights. La responsabilité juridique pourrait en effet compromettre le projet." Faudrait pas decourager les gens. En gros, tant qu'on reste "low profile" et qu'on essaie pas de faire de l'argent avec le projet, on n'aura pas d'emmerdes. Pour les images et le reste, ca devrait entrer sous le "fair use" et on ne devrait pas avoir de problemes avec la license CC. Mais quand on commencera a faire competition a startrek.com, alors la, on va se faire poursuivre (mais ca, c'est une fatalite :-), en esperant que les americains changent de mentalite avant qu'on en arrive la) -- Rcog 3 déc 2005 à 03:48 (UTC) :=> C'est une page spéciale préétablie dont je n'ai pas accès au contenu. C'est en gros ce qu'il est décrit dans les Copyrights traduits directement. :Cela veut dire que les textes doivent être originaux. Si par exemple quelqu'un décide de copier exactement les articles des Dossiers Officiels Star Trek "fact files" (fascicule sorti de 1999 à 2004 en France, Belgique, Suisse...), la société qui a conçu les articles pourra intenter un procès pour plagiat à Memory Alpha. Ce serait pareil sur n'importe quel site. Sur un site collaboratif comme celui-là, ne pas prévenir serait en plus constitutif d'une mauvaise foi et d'une prise de risques plus importante. Quand à faire la compétition à StarTrek.com : :- 1) Bien qu'il s'agise d'un site officiel, un site ne saurait poursuivre un autre parce que son contenu est plus important. D'ailleurs, le site est déjà largement plus complet en terme d'informations que ST.com. D'autre part, ST.com n'a pas vocation à devenir l'encyclopédie ultime de ST, c'est un site d'informations officielles avant tout. Enfin, ce serait à Paramount (et non ST.com) de porter plainte s'ils voulaient faire arrêter le projet. La seule cause de plainte que pourrait intenter ST.com serait le plagiat d'un article. C'est pourquoi il faut prévenir. Les juges jugeraient alors compte tenu du caractère collaboratif, des mesures prises pour éviter ces dérapages (pour prouver la bonne foi) et des mesures prises pour faire cesser l'infraction (édition de l'article incriminé dans un délai rapide)... :- 2) Paramount n'a aucun intérêt à intenter un procès contre MA qu'il perdra de toute manière. D'une part, le coût d'une telle encyclopédie serait exceptionnellement élevé si Paramount voudrait en lancer un. D'autre part, le site est une vitrine pour la franchise qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à voir disparaître puisque elle détaille des produits estampillés Star Trek d'une manière objective (DVD, ...). D'ailleurs, Paramount autorise les sites à parler de Star Trek car cela leur fait une publicité gratuite (idem pour les fanfilms...) à la condition d'être non-commercial. Si Paramount déciderait tout de même d'intenter un procès à MA, cela signifierait que tous les sites Star Trek s'éteindraient d'eux-même par peur, tuant par la franchise. :- 3) Le fait que l'on ne fait pas d'argent permet d'une part de garantir Paramount d'une non-concurrence et de garantir les contributeurs que leurs textes ne seront pas utilisés à des fins commerciales par la suite. :Si tu as d'autres doutes, demande les administrateurs à l'origine du projet anglais pour qu'ils t'expliquent en détails toutes les démarches qu'ils ont entrepris pour assurer la pérénité juridique du projet. A noter que les règles en matière de "libre" et de "Copyleft" sont règlementés depuis les années 70. Références J'ai un problème concernant la rubrique intitulée Références dans chacun des épisodes. Après avoir étudié attentivement la version US de Memory Alpha, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir saisi la logique de cette rubrique. De prime abord, on pourrait penser que c'est la liste de tous les articles qui ont trait à l'épisode, à savoir les personnages principaux, les technologies utilisées ou citées, les planètes visitées ou mentionnées, etc. D'autant plus logique que ce principe avait été créé dans The Star Trek Encyclopedia. Oui... mais non... Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple car parfois on retrouve dans ces références Tasha Yar ou holodeck, mais, par exemple, pour un épisode assez centré sur le holodeck (Angel One), ce terme n'est pas dans la liste ! Ce qui me surprend le plus est le fort décalage avec les mots en lien dans le corps du résumé. M'est avis, donc, que cette liste de références a été créée en décalage (probablement avant) avec la rédaction du résumé et qu'elle s'est inspirée, à l'origine, de l'Encyclopédie. D'après moi, elle permettait de renvoyer vers des articles que le résumé alors réduit ne permettait pas de citer. Ensuite, si de nombreuses améliorations ont été apportées au résumé, la liste des références n'a pas été modifiée. Je suggère donc quelques modifications à choisir parmi plusieurs options : * conserver le principe actuel par traduction simple de la version en * récapituler les termes cités dans l'épisode qui ne sont pas mentionnés dans le corps du résumé ou dans la liste des personnages/acteurs (est-il vraiment indispensable d'inscrire James T. Kirk dans TOS par exemple ? Et je m'auto-réponds : oui pour la première intervention, à savoir on insère tous les personnages principaux dans le pilote, Pulaski dans le 1er épisode de TNG saison 2, idem pour 7 of 9, Ezri Dax, etc. ) * récapituler l'intégralité des termes cités dans l'épisode (pour une analyse rapide sans avoir à chercher dans un terme dans le résumé) à l'exception des personnages qui sont déjà dans la liste des acteurs. Quant à la classification par thème, elle apporte une touche différente à la version française par rapport aux autre versions de MA (même si ce n'est pas toujours facile à cataloguer !). Starus 28 juillet 2006 à 14:25 (UTC) :J'ai justement créé cette classification (lors de l'article Stowaway (Malibu Comics)) pour adopter une présentation plus cataloguée pour le lecteur, car certains articles comprennent plus de 200 références, rendant la section assez fade. Comme tu le pensais, il récapitule bien les articles de la base de données liés à l'épisode, je ne savais par contre pas que l'Encyclopedia faisait de même (je l'ai jamais lu). Concernant les décalages, tu parles de la version anglaise ? Si tel est le cas, effectivement parfois c'est assez incohérent et incomplet. D'ailleurs, pour faire la version française de cette section, je commence par voir (et sélectionner) les liens proposés par MA-en (souvent très incomplet), ensuite je vérifie les "pages liés" (voir la boite à outils sur la barre de gauche) qui permet de voir les articles qui redirigent vers cette page pour en sélectionner d'autres au cas où ; et enfin, je vérifie les dialogues pour compléter : http://www.voyager.cz/tos/transcripts.htm http://titulky.trekdnes.cz/ds93s.htm :J'élimine généralement les personnages principaux et les termes trop courants (holodeck, phaser, combadge...) car ils se répèteraient inutilement dans tous les épisodes. Sur ce point, je te confirme ta position (qui était déjà adoptée ici avant) de ne les citer que lors de la première apparition. Tu verras par exemple que Kirk, Sulu et Scott n'y sont référencés sur MA-fr que dans "Where No Man Has Gone Before" (+ dans chaque film) ; McCoy et Uhura uniquement dans l'épisode suivant et Spock dans "The Cage"... Les références des épisodes TNG ne sont pas encore passé sous mon oeil affuté, mais bientôt. Seul TOS a été créé dans ce sens pour le moment. :Concernant certains personnages, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de finalement les y inclure également (Tasha Yar 18 épisodes ; Christine Chapel perso régulier ; Pulasky 20 épisodes) peut-être à tort (à force d'y réfléchir, je me suis dit que les rajouter ne peut pas faire de mal :) J'hésite aussi souvent quand une technologie courante est au centre d'un épisode. :Les références placées plus haut sont également généralement remises dans cette section pour éviter au lecteur de chercher dans un résumé de 200 lignes ou de fouiller dans une liste d'acteurs / Personnages si elles correspondent bien aux conditions de 'référence' que je m'étais fixé. :Comme MA-en, je n'y place par contre pas les informations de production (acteur, scénariste, réalisateur...) pour crééer une base de données complète intégralement intra-univers et éviter ainsi de perturer le lecteur. :Donc c'est bien l'option "récapituler l'intégralité des termes cités dans l'épisode (pour une analyse rapide sans avoir à chercher dans un terme dans le résumé)" que j'ai adopté depuis le début de l'aventure (ce qui n'est pas le cas sur MA-en où les règles varient d'un article d'épisode à l'autre). D'ailleurs de nombreuses références ne figurent pas dans le corps du résumé (éléments visuels comme les informations des panneaux d'affichages). Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je récapitule tout de même les personnages (pas acteurs) sauf principaux de la liste des acteurs/personnages car je considère cette section comme une section indépendante du reste de l'article permettant rapidement de lister l'intégralité des références, y compris les personnages aussi bien ceux incarnées à l'écran que ceux cités dans un dialogue ou sur un panneau d'affichage car le lecteur ne va pas nécessairement avoir l'envie de rechercher les liens dans une liste d'acteurs surtout lorsqu'elle est trop longue : http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Star_Trek:_The_Motion_Picture#Cast_of_Characters Même si c'est redondant avec la section précédente, je préfère en faire plus que pas assez :) , d'autant plus que la liste des personnages est dans cette section classée par ordre alphabétique plutôt que par ordre d'importance des acteurs :Concernant cette partie, tu n'es pas obligé de t'y investir si elle te prend trop de temps. Je veillerais à la mettre en ordre pour TNG dans les prochains temps (je t'avouerais que je suis en retard pour vérifier et compléter tes articles :) - Philoust123 28 juillet 2006 à 21:00 (UTC) Bien entendu, la version que je "critiquais" était celle en anglais. Je t'avouerai que je ne suis pas un grand spécialiste de TOS, donc ce n'est que d'un oeil discret que j'ai regardé les épisodes TOS sur MA-fr. Il est vrai qu'il est préférable d'avoir une certaine uniformité d'une série à l'autre, mais mon souci actuel est surtout de donner de la cohérence aux pages que je suis en train de créer pour TNG. Je crois que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, je vais à l'occasion tenter de reprendre les épisodes déjà créés. Comme tu l'as constaté, j'essaie de suivre une certaine logique dans la création des articles. Je fais les résumés dans l'ordre de diffusion (et pourtant Dieu sait que j'aimerais en sauter quelques uns de temps en temps :( ), et je tisse la toile d'articles autour (les personnages secondaires, les catégories, les listes diverses, ...). J'avoue cependant mon manque d'intérêt pour les technologies ou les vaisseaux. Je sais qu'il y a des fans de Star Trek spécialisés dans les vaisseaux (même en France, si si j'en connais !), donc je leur laisse la main à ce sujet. Je préfère quant à moi m'orienter vers les civilisations et races rencontrées. Dernier point concernant les références, j'essaie dans la mesure du possible de reprendre la traduction en français utilisée dans la VF des DVD lorsqu'il peut y avoir doute (par exemple, je viens de découvrir que le sport "Parrisis Squares" est traduit en français par "Parrisis catch", et non les "Carrés de Parrisis" comme je l'avais envisagé au départ !). Autre référence, la VF des Fact Files (Les Dossiers officiels), lorsque le thème a été couvert dans cette édition, évidemment beaucoup moins complète que la VO !! - Starus 28 juillet 2006 à 21:21 (UTC) :Les articles de TNG seront aussi harmonisés avec les autres, je te rassure. :Je procédais de la même manière (dans l'ordre pour TOS sauf quand quelqu'un me créé un article au beau milieu d'une série) et comme toi, je hais les articles technologiques et vaisseaux car trop technique et surtout difficilement traduisibles. Au pire, on crééra des versions très light de ces articles (ébauche) en attendant que d'autres s'en chargent. Je ne te tiens aucune rigueur si tu les évites comme la peste, je fais pareil :) :Concernant les traductions, j'essaie généralement de chercher la traduction exacte dans les Dossiers officiels ou si j'ai le temps dans les épisodes mais lorsque je ne sais vraiment pas je la laisse en anglais quitte à reprendre tous ces liens par la suite lorsque j'ai trouvé. Récemment, j'avais enfin trouvé que Crewman était traduit par Recrue en visionnant un épisode et j'ai passé un bon moment à tout changer dans les articles grâce aux pages liés. Par contre, parrisis cach ne me dit rien du tout, il me semblait avoir entendu une traduction dans un épisode commençant par carrés quelquechose ('de Parrisis' ne me dit rien). Mais si cette traduction est confirmée, créé l'article en ce sens. Si d'autres versions de cette traduction existe, ce dont je suis quasimment certain (toujours chiant quand ils traduisent de plusieurs manières), on avisera en utilisant les redirections. - Philoust123 28 juillet 2006 à 21:57 (UTC) *''Le personnel de maintenance de la base nous a invités à faire un match amical de parrisis catch. Ca vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ?'' (Yar - 11001001 - 6mn53sec) *''We've been challenged to a game of parrisis squares by Maintenance. Want to join us on the starbase ?'' *''El personal de mantenimiento nos ha desafiado a un partido de cuadros de parrises. ¿ Quiere venir a la base estelar ?'' *''Siamo stati sfidati a parrises square dal personale che se occupa della manutenzione. Vuole venire a giocare con noi ?'' :::::Starus 28 juillet 2006 à 22:17 (UTC) Listes Plaques inaugurales (liste) - Les pluriels sont de préférence à utiliser pour les listes, ce qui permet d'avoir le lien singulier expliquant de quoi il s'agit et le lien pluriel présentant la liste, les 2 étant liés entre eux, ce qui évite de créer des redirections pluriels vers l'article nommé au singulier. Exemple : Klingon intègre un lien vers les personnages, l'article Klingons établit "Cette liste recense l'ensemble des personnages Klingons.". - From Cardassia with pain 16 janvier 2007 à 22:47 (UTC) : Ok, donc si je comprend bien (je suis à peine réveillé, un peu d'indulgence :)))) si je crée un article "torpille à photons" ça concerne l'engin, si ça s'appelle "torpille's' à photons", c'est comme si j'avais créé un truc qui s'appelait "torpilles à photons (liste)". C'est çà ? Je sais, l'exemple est stupide, mais ça me paraît plus parlant de cette manière... :: Oui. ;) Sinon, je viens de créer Catégorie:Listes ( le lien Catégorie:Listes ne marche pas içi !? Je l'ai tweaké en rajoutant ":fr:" !) qui recense toutes ces pages, j'ai commencé à faire le tour de celles qui ne sont pas répertoriées mais j'abandonne ce rôle à un "bot", il faudrait rajouter le lien 'cat' Catégorie:Listes sur toutes les pages "Personnel de" et les pages des races aliens aussi. Des listes, il y en a partouuut ! ;-) (Impressionnant, le travail de décompte des morts sur Voyager, Philou ! Et des vivants !!) StarTrekMan 17 janvier 2007 à 10:18 (UTC) Tu as toute mon indulgence Heydrin. Au début, MA-en mettait alternativement "Andoriens" ou "Liste des Ferengis". Moi j'ai décidé de les mettre directement tous au pluriel pour plus de simplicité (évite des noms trop longs, évite le problème d'ordre d'affichage, évite de créer des redirections pluriels). Ensuite, comme toujours, MA-en a changé d'optique et a éliminé les "liste des" pour mettre les noms d'articles au pluriel, comme quoi je vois souvent ce qu'ils vont faire. Si des personnages sont inconnus, on rajoute souvent "inconnus" dans le titre : Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ou Klingons inconnus (cela s'applique uniquement aux listes trop longues - races principales et équipage des principaux vaisseaux) - From Cardassia with pain 17 janvier 2007 à 12:12 (UTC) Oh non il a créé la catégorie que j'ai essayé d'éviter depuis le début :( En fait, j'avoue ne pas aimer cette catégorie liste puisque c'est le bordel complet entre les listes présentées dans des catégories ou dans des articles~, et avec l'ordre des articles. Je lui préfère les listes mieux formattées par type de liste comme Catégorie:Personnages. D'ailleurs, sur MA-en, on peut constater de nombreux oublis. - From Cardassia with pain 17 janvier 2007 à 12:12 (UTC) :: Bon ben, désolé. Mais, qu'est ce qui va recenser les listes alors? Ca manque de visibilité. Au moins, cette catégorie a le mérite d'exister, non? Comment ca sur Ma-en il y aurait de nombreux manques ? ;) Bon, tu peux supprimer cette catégorie si tu veux. Tiens moi au courant, que j'efface mes dernières modifs. y a une page citant "les interdits de Ma-fr / Ma-en" içi ? :-/ StarTrekMan 17 janvier 2007 à 13:30 (UTC) J'ai pas dit qu'il fallait la supprimer, mais simplement que je ne l'aimais pas car je la trouve trop fouillie et mal ordonnée. Je ne considère pas qu'il faut suivre automatiquement les formalismes de MA-en (surtout qu'ils changent d'avis à tout bout de champ). La catégorie Personnages n'existe pas sur MA-en, faut-il pour autant la supprimer alors qu'elle permet de faire le tour complet de tous les personnages dans l'ordre alphabétique, sans avoir à chercher dans des dizaines de catégories ? - From Cardassia with pain 17 janvier 2007 à 20:07 (UTC) Tioens, comme d'hab, je vois que MA-en s'amuse depuis quelques jours à éliminer au fur et à mesure des éléments de la catégorie Liste pour les placer dans des listes plus précises catégorie:Personnel lists, ce que j'avais prévu il y a un an déjà quand j'ai créé la catégorie personnages. Donc un gros conseil, ne vous appuyez pas aveuglément sur l'organisation de MA-en et choisissez les options les plus logiques en anticipant ce qu'ils vont faire tôt ou tard. :) - From Cardassia with pain 21 janvier 2007 à 13:24 (UTC) Pages demandées et épisodes... Salut Philoust, Sur la liste des pages les plus demandées, il se trouve plusieurs épisodes, dont le titre est suivi de la mention (épisode). Or, ces épisodes existent. Par exemple, l'une des pages demandées est "TOS|The Cage (épisode)", alors que la page existe. Faut-il faire des redirections ? Longue vie et prospérité, Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 17, 2010 à 16:32 (UTC) :En fait, ça provient des modèles TOS, TAS, TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT, Ep et EpLien. Ces modèles ont été conçus pour chercher en priorité si un article "X (épisode)" existe sinon il dirige vers l'article "X" (exemple : ép. Sarek, Miri, ...) Sur MA-en, tous les épisodes sont libellés "X (épisode)" pour simplifier, mais chez nous seuls une poignée existent, et le problème va être que créer toutes les redirections va impliquer certaines modifications chiantes : doubles redirections pour les traductions ; infobulles à recréer avec " (épisode)". Apparemment, cela ne pose pas de problèmes pour les catégories d'images (Catégorie:Images TOS: Miri, un bon point. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 17, 2010 à 16:54 (UTC) ::Ok, donc pas de redirections ;) Le tout était de savoir, maintenant je sais : je ne m'inquiète pas. Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 17, 2010 à 17:04 (UTC) :Salut, non, je ne pense pas non plus qu'il y ait besoin de redirections, je viens de parcourir la liste et certains épisodes sont faux ! Ex: Emissary (épisode), ce nom pour dissocier de "Emissary" mais étant donné que notre page sera en français "Emissaire" il n'y a donc pas lieu d'ajouter "épisode". Il y a eu à l'époque (j'imagine) un recopiage aveugle de la version MA-en. MA-en n'est pas MA-fr dans certains domaines !!! comme je crée actuellement toutes les structures d'épisodes, j'ai fait pas mal de corrections déjà... C-IMZADI-4 octobre 19, 2010 à 20:06 (UTC) Infobox épisodes Infobox livres Etats des USA Salut Phil, Je t'ai bidouillé une petite navbar pour les états des USA : @+ Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 1, 2010 à 04:19 (UTC) Barre de navigation chronologique Salut ;) Tu peux aller jeter un oeil sur Modèle:Prodnav. C'est une barre de navigation pour les pages de chronologie. En test sur 1999 et 1999 productions. Le modèle détecte automatiquement s'il s'agit de la chronologie de Star Trek ou de la chronologie de production, et calcule le tableau en fonction de ça. Je ne te mets pas d'exemple directement ici, le modèle fonctionne avec les titres de page, et ça donnerait un truc plutôt moche ;) Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 4, 2010 à 13:40 (UTC) :Il est sympa, par contre, il y a plusieurs problèmes : #si on l'intègre à 2299, ça crée des liens inutiles vers l'année 2299 sur Wikipedia et un éventuel article 2299 productions, bref c'est bien de prévoir sur 300 ans mais quand même... (2020 max pour la ligne) => C'est bon, on n'aura les liens que jusqu'en 2020 (voir 2299). Effectivement, pour les productions de 2299... ils n'auront qu'à se débrouiller d'ici là ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 4, 2010 à 23:55 (UTC) #si on l'intègre avant 1964, il va mettre 1962 productions alors qu'il n'existe pas. Sur ce point, j'envisageais déjà de peut-être redispatcher la page "Productions avant 1964" qui commence à s'alourdir énormément, donc jusqu'en 1900 pas de soucis, mais comme cette semaine j'ai préparé le terrain pour créer les années individuelles 1800 à 1899, là ça va poser problème, parce qu'autant pour la ligne wp pas de soucis, mais la ligne "1801 productions" n'a aucun sens (première entrée 1882 - 2 entrées 1880s - 8 entrées 1890s) => J'ai créé la page Chronologie de la production pré-Star Trek, avec une redirection vers Productions avant 1964, qu'il sera le cas échéant aisé de changer. Lorsque la page "XXXX productions" n'existe pas, le modèle affiche un lien vers cette page (voir 1960). Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 5, 2010 à 00:10 (UTC) #si on l'intègre à la première année, l'année précédente n'est pas créée (bientôt 1800 => 1799). :Un ifexist pour la ligne "XXXX productions" est-il possible ? :Un maximum pour wp 2020 env. => ... Je suis un peu perdu, là... C'est une récap de ce que tu as mis au dessus ? Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 5, 2010 à 00:13 (UTC) :- From Cardassia with pain novembre 4, 2010 à 23:14 (UTC) CSS update for the new skin Greetings. As has been requested on MA/en, I just updated your CSS files to (hopefully) make MA/fr look like MA/en again. I added MediaWiki:Wikia.css and changed MediaWiki:Common.css. If anything does not yet work, don't hesitate to contact me or leave another message on our forum. Something that you should try out is the additional personal CSS file that we call "concealer.css". You can use it simply by adding a line to your personal file User:Philoust123/wikia.css (in your case, just remove the "/*" and "*/" comments), and it will hide some of the strange new features. -- Cid Highwind novembre 4, 2010 à 20:00 (UTC) :Thanks, will see that - From Cardassia with pain novembre 4, 2010 à 22:41 (UTC) Aide Salut ! Je me suis porté volontaire auprès de Wikia pour aider les communautés francophones. N'hésite pas à m'indiquer les questions (techniques ou autres) que vous pourriez avoir, je serai ravi de vous répondre ! Le mieux c'est de le faire sur cette page afin que je puisse en être informé. À bientôt j'espère. Wyz novembre 18, 2010 à 23:13 (UTC) Nom d'utilisateur !! Bonsoir je n'arrive pas a trouver comment on fait pour changé le nom d'utilisateur , car je me suis trompé , pourriez vous m'aider SVP ? Bonjour !! j'ai trouvé comment procédé pour changé le nom d'utilisateur , et il apparraît toujours pareille , le nouveau nom ne s'affiche pas !!! MOA avril 14, 2011 à 16:57 (UTC) réponse merci (...) pour ta réponse mais j'ai plus besoin de ces articles, étant donné que mon "projet hyperspace" s'est achevé avec succès et mon site fait maintenant 101 pages. sur ce, je te dit au revoir et j'espère que tu pourra répondre à ce message. bonnce chance sur MA-fr XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. mai 8, 2011 à 16:39 (UTC) Re: Retrait fonctionnalités Bonjour, Pour retirer ces fonctionnalités (« Category galeries » et « Related pages ») il faut faire une demande via . Je peux faire la demande pour toi si tu veux. Pour les wikis anglophones ils demandent souvent un lien vers une page de discussion où la communauté du wiki a exprimé son avis pour le retrait mais je ne pense pas que le soucis se pose pour les wikis francophones. Si tu en fais la demande peux-tu me l'indiquer, juste pour le suivi ? Cordialement —Wyz mai 8, 2011 à 20:06 (UTC) Fond Salut ! Je pense qu'il serait bien de trouver un fond pour le wiki, histoire de le personnaliser un peu plus. Qu'en penses-tu ? Aurais-tu une idée, sachant que je peux me charger de la réalisation ? On peut mettre des personnages de part et d'autre, des étoiles, des vaisseaux, etc. —Wyz juin 18, 2011 à 18:10 (UTC) :J'ai testé avec ce fond en mosaïque et je trouve que ça rend pas mal. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? —Wyz juin 23, 2011 à 21:42 (UTC) Bonjour, je suis d'accord pour supprimer "aller plus loin", mais je ne le suis pas pour la mise d'un fond. C-IMZADI-4 juillet 7, 2011 à 20:18 (UTC) FSP Bonjour, je suis "le visiteur du futur". Je suis nouveau dans l'équipe du Club Red Clones, et je fais passer ce message à tous nos wikis partenaires. C'était juste pour vous dire qu'avant la Comic-Con, le Club lance l'évènement visiteur du futur. Allez ici pour en savoir plus : http://fr.clubredclones.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Le_visiteur_du_futur/Faille_spatio-temporelle Carmina Dark Frontier Je comprends mal pourquoi l'article est découpé en 2 parties, sinon qu'il y avait autrefois 2 K7 pour cet épisode. Puis-je regrouper tout dans un seul article : Dark Frontier ? Dans le cas contraire, peux-tu m'indiquer où se trouve la coupure car pour ma part les deux parties sont regroupées sur mon CD. D'avance merci pour ta réponse. Carmina Maud décembre 5, 2011 à 19:51 (UTC) :Je m'étais déjà posé la question sur celui-ci en particulier, vu qu'on le trouve principalement en une seule partie (le seul dans ce cas il me semble où je n'ai jamais vu la coupure). Il a en fait effectivement été produit en 2 parties (même 2 réal différent par partie), mais je n'en sais pas où cela s'arrête. La VHS le présentait en version longue de mémoire, le DVD aussi, quand aux épisodes à la télé, je ne sais pas comment ils ont été diffusés en français en une ou 2 parties. Pour la coupure, je dirais probablement au moment où la Reine lui souhaite la bienvenue à son retour. D'après ce que je vois, MA-de l'a scindé en 2 parties diffusés à deux dates différentes, preuve que la version en 2 parties existe bien : de:Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil I de:Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil II (semble d'ailleurs que j'ai raison sur le moment de la coupure). La plupart des sites mentionnent bien les 2 parties (ép 15 et 16 de la saison 5) - s'agit-il d'une réf à la diffusion? - donc ça complique un peu le schmilbik. Donc la séparation ou la fusion m'est indifférente (dans la mesure où pour une fusion, on considère bien 2 épisodes et non 1 seul, et que les Part I et Part II restent des redirections). - From Cardassia with pain décembre 5, 2011 à 20:26 (UTC) :Pour le présent des articles, tu auras remarqué que j'ai déjà adopté ton point de vue sur certains types d'articles (technologie, musique...), mais j'avoue que j'ai pas pris trop de temps pour encore étudier tous les types d'articles. - From Cardassia with pain décembre 5, 2011 à 20:26 (UTC) sur uss-france tu peux distinguer 2 résumés, ce qui t'aidera à repérer la coupure... il semblerait qu'il ait été diffusé le 7 février 2002 annuseries, mais cela reste douteux si c'est 1 ou 2 parties !!! eux donnent 2 de mémoire, quand je regardais Jimmy à l'époque les épisodes étaient en 2 parties comme les VHS, "la tradition du guerrier" ou "scorpion" je les ai vus en 2 parties... C-IMZADI-4 décembre 6, 2011 à 22:35 (UTC) :: Oui. Dans le générique de l'épisode on peut lire Part I and II. Mais en fait tout est enchaîné sans coupure. Ce qui me fait dire que nous avons tous raison... Comme sur MA-fr c'est déjà découpé en deux parties je vais utiliser l'espace, ça donnera des articles moins "lourds". Carmina Maud décembre 10, 2011 à 20:19 (UTC) Problème de script Bonjour, Vous aviez remonté à Wikia l'année dernière un problème de script qui bloquait (message « un script est peut être occupé... »). Est-ce que tu sais si le problème persiste ? —Wyz janvier 16, 2012 à 20:36 (UTC) :Le script me bloquait moi (et peut-être d'autres), genre 3 minutes pour ouvrir la fenêtre de modification d'une page donc impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, pendant plusieurs semaines sur Firefox et IE. Ca s'est résolu, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi. - From Cardassia with pain janvier 16, 2012 à 21:58 (UTC) ::Ok merci. L'important est que ça fonctionne maintenant. Si tu venais à rencontrer à nouveau le problème (ou un autre), n'hésite pas à me contacter. ::—Wyz janvier 16, 2012 à 22:02 (UTC) ::""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Bonjour PHILOUS Je t'ai envoyé un Mp dans ton mail """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Bonjour PHILOUS, content de te voir, en parcourant Chez Quark je suis tombé sur cette page : Mardah,...heu, c'est une cata...elle a dû échapper à la sagacité des Admin en son temps...et heu...quelque part, je suis content 'honnetement" de dire que je ne travaille pas comme cela.. malgré les "leçons de français" niveau même pas CM1 que l'on me donne...( et oui suis toujours vêxé et amer..) je suis sensible à la "Justice" et aux encouragements (inexistants...) (Mariojoel79 (discussion) septembre 12, 2012 à 14:50 (UTC)) :Merci de l'info, effectivement c'est pas génial, mais il s'agit là probablement d'une traduction automatique instantanée (DS9 "Playing God" => "Jouant Dieu"). A une époque, un utilisateur a créé une centaine d'articles de ce type (1 toutes les 30 secondes) sans relire, probablement grâce à un bot et c'était le bordel pour tout remanier jusqu'à, ce qu'on le stoppe. M'attaquerais à cet article aussi alors. :Je m'attaquerais aussi à la relecture de tes articles plutôt qu'Imzadi pour vous éviter de vous engueuler ;) - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) septembre 13, 2012 à 17:54 (UTC) :""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" :je voudrais te rassurer, la situation devrait revenir à la normale ! :(Mariojoel79 (discussion) septembre 14, 2012 à 08:50 (UTC)) :""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" :STP, si tu voulais regarder dans : Discussion:Kevin Uxbridge :(Mariojoel79 (discussion) septembre 14, 2012 à 08:50 (UTC)) :"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" :hello ! ...tu m"as oublié ? Lol !je peut donc creer une page au nom de DAOUD ? stp..dis oui ! :(Mariojoel79 (discussion) octobre 18, 2012 à 16:29 (UTC)) ::Désolé, je ne t'ai pas oublié, j'étais peu présent sur MA-fr ces derniers temps, malade. J'ai répondu sur Discussion: Kevin Uxbrige - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) octobre 18, 2012 à 17:12 (UTC) ::"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" ::Bonsoir Philous ::STP, si tu voulais aller voir sur Discussion:Guerre Fédération-Cardassia ::j'avais demandé à l'occasion de la cr&ation de Guerre Fédération-Cardassia si je pouvais/devais récupérer l"infobulle spéciale guerre de la version EN Federation-Cardassian War que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas réussi à copier ::(Mariojoel79 (discussion) octobre 26, 2012 à 17:42 (UTC)) Bonjour philippe dis moi comment faire une table de matière personnelle dans ma page pour me retrouver dans mes sujet merci beaucoup J,ai été sur Google pas compris!! Paul à Québec Pablito956 (discussion) mars 27, 2013 à 15:14 (UTC)]]thumb|table des matièresthumb|sujets Bonjour! je viens de commencer un wiki sur la série originalle de star trek, mais je me suis apperçu trop tard que j'ai fait deux énormes fautes dans le titre... En effet j'ai écrit dans un moment d'inattention star trek avec un c - star treck- et originale avec deux l... Je ne sais pas si il est possible de modifier le titre, si oui ça serait gentil de me dire comment car c'est très génant... Merci d'avance! Discussions Accordéoniste Bonjour Philoust, C'est pour vous dire que j'ai noté les corrections que vous avez apportées à ma traduction de l'Episode Darmok de ST:TNG. Je suis content qu'on accorde une grande valeur au contrôle de la qualité sur wikia. J'espère que les traductions de ces épisodes en français vont contribuer à une meilleure connaissance de Star Trek dans le monde francophone. Darmok est l'un de mes épisodes préférés de Star Trek, et c'est formidable que wikia ''tire fierté de traduire précisément, au bénéfice des francophones, le sommaire de cet épisode exceptionnel. Accordéoniste :Nous sommes effectivement là (les administrateurs) pour corriger, améliorer, uniformiser, aider les rédacteurs... (même si on a certainement loupé). Par contre, Wikia est notre hébergeur et notre fournisseur du "squelette" wiki du site, ils n'interviennent pas dans le contenu. Il est toujours intéressant de vérifier/comprendre les corrections effectués car cela aide à mieux rédiger par la suite (modèles par exemple). Au fur et à mesure, tous les épisodes verront leur résumé fait, mais il faudra du temps ;). - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) août 25, 2013 à 23:11 (UTC) Application communautaire Bonjour Philoust123, Savais-tu qu’approximativement la moitié des visites sur Wikia provient d’appareils mobiles ? Pour supporter ce trafic mobile, Wikia crée des applications iOS et Android qui se concentrent chacune exclusivement sur une communauté en particulier. Nous sommes heureux de t'informer que ta communauté a été sélectionnée pour accueillir une application communautaire dédiée. Cela signifie qu'il y aura une application exclusivement pour ta communauté et dont les administrateurs peuvent gérer le contenu affiché ! Consulte cette page d’aide qui explique comment et où gérer le contenu dans ton application communautaire et aussi des façons de promouvoir ton application communautaire sur ta propre communauté. Si tu as des questions sur l’application communautaire, comment gérer le contenu affiché ou comment la promouvoir, écris-nous via . Merci d’être une communauté exceptionnelle. Bonne chance avec l’application ! Hypsoline (discussion) juillet 3, 2015 à 12:42 (UTC) License version Avez vous vu ce-ci? -- sulfur (discussion) octobre 27, 2015 à 12:23 (UTC) :Yes, I've seen that the licence must be updated. I've planned to check it not until next week, but it will be done. - From Cardassia with pain (discussion) octobre 27, 2015 à 19:29 (UTC) Je ne sais pas si il me manque une info ou alors tous les épisodes après le 16 ème saison 1 de star trek voyager sont décalés. En faisant un rapprochement entre le wiki et memory alpha j'ai un décallage des épisodes ? Ai je tords ? Billet de blog sur Star Trek sans limites Bonjour, est-ce que ça t'intéresserait d'écrire un billet de blog commentant la bande-annonce de ''Star Trek sans limites ? On pourrait le publier sur le Centre des communautés ou sur ce wiki, au choix, et le promouvoir sur les réseaux sociaux et via SWM. Vous pourriez aussi l'écrire à plusieurs. J'ai également demandé à C-IMZADI-4 si ça l'intéressait, mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Je peux te montrer ce qui a été fait à plusieurs pour Game of Thrones récemment : billet de blog GoT. Hypsoline (discussion) juillet 25, 2016 à 10:02 (UTC)